


The life of the Consulting Criminal and his Pathologist

by AlexaRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternative universe- Sherlock BBC, Awesome Molly Hooper, But only for Molly, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, He is evil to most everyone else., James being a good boyfriend, James is a Consulting Criminal with a heart, Jim Is Good, Moriarty Is Good, One Shot, Original Character(s), molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: Just something I have been thinking about. My first Molliarty fic. one shot.





	

When James was born his first breath was his mams last. James was born in death surrounded by blood.

When Molly was born it was a sunny day and her parents thought she was so beautiful it took their breath away. Molly was born in the warm sunlight.

* * *

 When James was four, his father beat him so severely he almost died. He was taken to an orphanage.

When Molly was four, her daddy and mummy took her to the circus for the first time and she rode on an camel.

* * *

 

When James was nine, he threw a rock at a squirrel and hit it. It died and he just left it laying under a tree. He felt guilty for a minute until he saw another squirrel and picked up another rock.

When Molly was nine she was walking home from her school when she saw a squirrel dead under a tree. She wrapped it up and took it home with her. She dissected it and then buried it.

* * *

 

When James was ten he killed a boy names Carl powers and it was deemed a drowning accident. He save Carl's shoes as a reminder. The only person who believed it was murder was Sherlock Holmes. James began to watch the younger Holmes after that.

When Molly was ten she cried because her friend Carl had died in a drowning accident. Molly then decided to become a pathologist to help people grieve for their loved ones.

* * *

 

When James was seventeen he studied astronomy and math and wanted to be a mathematician.

When Molly was seventeen she studied biology and was on her way to becoming a doctor.

* * *

 

When James was Twenty, he had a degree in mathematics and was already creating his crime syndicate.

 

When Molly was Twenty, she was in residency and soon hired as the youngest pathologist in history. She had excelled so much that she had finished her degree years earlier than what was expected.

* * *

 

When James was twenty four, he became a consulting criminal and was known as M. He was untouchable and no one knew what he looked like.

 

When Molly was twenty four, she met a man named Sherlock Holmes. She would go on to develop a crush on the enigma for a few years.

* * *

When James was twenty nine, he was an established criminal mastermind and computer genius. Even Mycroft Holmes was afraid of the power that M wielded.

 

When Molly was twenty nine, she was the youngest special registrar in pathology in Bart's history, and the head of the department.

* * *

 

When James turned thirty he decided to mess with Sherlock Holmes and met a shy but smart pathologist named Molly Hooper.

When Molly turned thirty she met a man named Jim who worked in the IT department at Bart's when he came to fix her computer.

* * *

 

After two dates James fell in love for the first time in his life. He didn't figure it would happen when he met Molly and was using her to get to Sherlock. He however knew that Molly was on the side of the angels and would never love someone who was the devil incarnated. He let her go when she broke it off with him after Jim went to meet Sherlock at Bart's and Sherlock said that he was gay.

After two dates, Molly had fallen in love with Jim. She knew there was more to him then he let on and she was very disappointed when Sherlock had called Jim gay. She had broken up with him and she felt miserable. Molly apologized and called James but he never answered her back.

* * *

 Two days later, Jim met Sherlock at the pool and revealed himself as Moriarty. He was in his car leaving when molly called him. He closed his eyes as he heard her voice mail and found himself wanting to cry. He decided to see her and so he had the car stop at her flat and he went to her flat. 

Molly opened the door and was surprised when she saw her ex boyfriend in a fancy suit. James sat her down and explained who he was. Molly listened and was in shock. Molly could however see how he felt as she always sensed more about him. 

Molly decided to give James a chance and they went back to dating they kept it secret and they had an agreement that they would not discuss James work and Molly would not tell Jim anything that went on with Sherlock. 

Molly and James love grew and soon she moved into his flat. They loved each other very much and things were going great until the day that Sherlock and James finished their great game. 

Molly had helped Sherlock fake his death and James had also had her help. Molly and Jim had spent the night before the fall in bed together. James had laid awake as he thought about the plan. He would be away from his love for two years and he would have a man of his pose as her boyfriend. Molly had not told either consultant that their deaths were faked and she kept both their secrets. 

Molly began to feel sick and she thought it had been from the stress and sadness she was living with. However she found out that she was pregnant and she knew she needed to call James and tell him. Molly was holding her phone and was nervous. She bit her lip as the phone rang and she groaned when she got the voice mail. 

Molly could not tell James about the baby over voice mail and so she told him she loved him and missed him. The next day she tried to call but the phone was disconnected.  Alone and pregnant, Molly was sad but she had the baby and so she would always have a part of James with her. Molly liked Tom who worked for James and he knew her secret. He tried to be supportive and Molly liked him for it. It was James apartment she stayed in and tom had moved into the spare room to protect her as his boss wanted.

Six months into her pregnancy James came home to their flat. He watched her as Molly slept peacefully and was surprised by the baby bump. James wanted to wake her but instead he paced and thought. He wandered around the flat and saw that she had started on a nursery. He did not know how he felt about becoming a father but he knew that he loved Molly and he would love their child too. he had no doubts the child was his. James felt torn, he wanted to stay and be with Molly but he still had unfinished business with Sherlock. 

James was in thought when molly awoke, she turned on the bedroom light and looked at him. James looked back at her and she could see the emotions in his eyes. She opened her arms and he came to lay and hold her. The made slow sweet love to one another and he told her he had to leave. Molly didn't cry until after he left. She however knew for certain that James would not hate her for their child and he promised to be there for her when she delivered the baby. 

Molly was screaming when James came to her in her hospital room. He met eyes with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and said not a word as he went and held Molly's hand. Molly gave birth to their son and as James held the child he cried. She looked at the woman he loved and kissed her gently. James decided then and there to quit crime. 

James got a teaching degree and became a professor, he now had a legit career and a full pardon from the Queen. Molly was now also his wife and they and their son Thomas James Moriarty were happy. Three years later, Molly had given them a daughter Abigail to join the Moriarty clan. 

As time went on, their love got stronger. The years sped to decades and one day James woke up very old. He looked at his wife and smiled. He never regretted giving up crime for his wife and was immensely happy.

When James was Eighty five, he died in his sleep with a huge smile on his face and his arms wrapped around his wife. 

When Molly was Eighty five,she died the same day as her husband safe and secure in his loving arms. 

They were buried together and as the rain poured and the couple were buried Their children now adults and with partners and kids of their own looked at the tall man with gray hair and ever changing eyes. 

Sherlock had given their eulogy and he cried along with the children of the woman he had always secretly loved. He however was happy that in the end his friend was happy. As he left a single white rose on the grave marker, he smiled and left drawing his Balstaff around him to keep the cold from his bones.He was tired and knew he needed to rest.

When Sherlock was ninety, he buried his pathologist and former nemesis turned friend and went home to bed and died in his sleep. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
